User blog:Gameshowguy2000/How to tell a different opnion from a stupid opinion--PART 2
You guys thought I was done, right? WRONG. Hopefully, this is the last time I will have to rant about something like this. In the last post (Part 1, hence Part 2 in this post's title), I talked about how one user called me "butt-hurt" because my opinion was different from his, and I called him out saying as different from me as his opinion was, it was stupid. It sounded stupid, therefore it was stupid. Now, I'd like to focus on another video of the Joseph vs. Ramsay scenario. There, the user said he found Ramsay to be a "cowardly bully". And I explained to him, that the way Ramsay does things is so he wants chefs to succeed. He said, "Yes I do think he's a cowardly bully. He shouts and swears because he's a yob not because he has to. If a dish is cooked incorrectly it doesn't lead to nuclear war. There is not good reason for him to be rude and obnoxious. He behaves that way because he's a bully. It's as simple as that." Once again, cover your ears if this is too high on the decibel scale: RAMSAY IS NOT A COWARDLY BULLY. IF YOU'VE GOT PLANS IN THE CULINARY WORLD, HE WANTS YOU TO SUCCEED. WHEN YOU WORK IN HIS KITCHEN, YOU WORK UNDER HIS RULES. HE WANTS DISHES SENT OUT PERFECTLY. EVEN ONE MINOR FLAW...SUCH AS THE INFAMOUS "(BLEEP)ING RAW!" THAT HE'S KNOWN FOR, WILL GET THE FOOD SENT BACK, AND MAYBE SENT TO THE JUNK BIN, AND THAT CHEF SENT TO THE SHOWERS. Then I explained, that as a head chef, you make the rules and you have to make sure the staff doesn't walk all over you. You have to be tough and maybe even rough. When you work under a head chef and they're yelling at you, you can only take it seriously. You take it personally, your restaurant career is already down the drain. He said, "If you are working in a kitchen you are going to follow the orders of the Chef. You are not in a position to walk all over him. I don't think you get to the top by taking abuse in fact that kind of behaviour can ruin people's careers. Bullying can have a very detrimental effect on people and should not be tolerated in the work place." HALF RIGHT, HALF WRONG. Yes, if you are working in a kitchen you are going to follow the orders of the Chef, and you are not in a position to walk all over him (or her). But...whether the head chef is a male or a female, when they want dishes sent out right, they DEFINITELY want them sent out right. If they find out you've goofed up on a dish you're ordered to cook, THEY WILL CALL YOU OUT FOR IT...WHICH MEANS THEY WILL YELL IN YOUR FACE. And to prevent the staff from walking all over you, YOU HAVE TO BE TOUGH AND ROUGH. And whether taking abuse can ruin people's careers? For those who don't know, Gordon Ramsay worked under Marco Pierre White, a famous chef in his own right. He was tough on Ramsay, and that's how Ramsay got to where he is today. So in turn, Ramsay is now tough on those who want to be his next head chef/Hell's Kitchen winner or even the next MasterChef (adult or Junior); heck, some of the kids have restaurant ambitions and even THEY need to know what it's like to work a line and lead a line. When I told him that, he said, "So you're saying that being bullied makes someone a great chef. If you can take being bullied without complaining then you'll become a great Chef. If not then you won't succeed as a Chef. Being bullied without complaining doesn't make you a great Chef. Practice, perseverance, timing, coping under pressure. These are some of the qualities that make a great Chef." And guess what? Ramsay has all those qualities. He coped under pressure when under Marco. The chefs on Hell's Kitchen and MasterChef have to deal with that pressure as well. As I stated above, even the kids have restaurant ambitions, and even though they've had practice to get to the final cut, it's their perseverance, timing, and coping under pressure that determine whether they go on or go home...whether it's in the Mystery Box Challenges, the Restaurant Takeovers, or even the Elimination/Pressure Tests. And following on that, he said, "Ramsay bullies his staff because he enjoys it not because it gets the best out of his staff." And I had to get this through his thick skull (and failed because he wouldn't listen): RAMSAY IS PUSHING THEM HARD, LIKE MARCO PUSHED HIM. THAT'S NOT BULLYING. HOW DO YOU (expect to) SUCCEED IN THE CULINARY WORLD IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT? In fact, a few of the other chefs told Joseph that "he's trying to get the best out of you, man; you gotta look past that." ("that" being his attitude); Joseph could only reply, "He's not bringing the best out of me." Well, rant over...hopefully for good. Throw in the two cents. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:44, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts